Father and Son Moments
by Midnight1234
Summary: One-shots about Shinichi and Yusaku as a father and son sharing moments together.
1. Daddy, I Want McDonald's

**Daddy, I Want McDonalds **

Yusaku didn't know what to think at all. One moment his wife had told him she was going out shopping and having dinner with some of her friends, the next, he is having a staring contest with his son Shinichi and was losing horribly. He didn't even know how the staring contest even started or where his son has appeared out from cause he could've sworn that the five-year-old was in the back yard playing detective, but now he stood in front of him having a staring contest. He wasn't even sure how this could've happened! He knew his son didn't have any super powers since those don't even exist, but at this moment, he was rethinking that idea.

"Daddy," Shinichi suddenly asked, not blinking once.

"Yes Shinichi?" He didn't blink either, not wanting to lose if this was actually a staring contest. He will win.

"I'm hungry." Yusaku blinked twice at Shinichi, forgetting about the staring contest.

"Then get something to eat." he replied, not sure what to say. Shinichi kept staring at him, still not blinking once which started to really scare Yusaku a lot.

"Mommy always makes me lunch." Oh, that's why Shinichi didn't get his own food. Well, Yusaku was screwed there considering he can't make a decent meal for a five-year-old boy to save his life.

"We will eat out if you won't tell mommy about it." he said to his son. Shinichi nodded in agreement.

"Deal."

"Where do you want to eat?"

"McDonalds." Okay, yeah, Yukiko was defiantly going to kill him if she ever finds out that he brought Shinichi to a fast food restraint. He would just have to make sure that Shinichi keeps his mouth shut about the whole thing so he will be able to survive another day without a rampaging mother on his tail.

"I'll get the car keys, you put your shoes on and get ready, and we'll meet in the car in five." Yusaku said, Shinichi nodded as he ran off to put his shoes on. "Please let Shinichi keep a secret." he muttered under his breath as he grabbed the car keys, put his shoes on, and made his way to the car.


	2. Dead Bear

**Hiya! Tell you the truth, it's summer, 12 am in the morning and I am bored to death. Yippee. Also, I've been stuck on this chapter for what seemed like forever in my opinion and a bully was the only thing that came to mind. Anyway, please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Dead Bear**

"Daddy," Yusaku looked down at the four-year-old Shinichi who tugged on his pant legs. He's son had tears streaming down his face and sniffled as he rubbed his other hand that wasn't attached to his father's pants to wipe hastily away at the tears. Yusaku bent down, feeling an overwhelming sense of protection over his small son. "Daddy," Shinichi said in an even more choked voice. Yusaku engulfed his son in a hug as he rubbed the back of his head soothingly, shushing the wails of sadness coming from the small child.

"What's wrong Shinichi?" he asked in a soft voice, cooing almost. Shinichi held onto his neck as if it was a lifeline as he cried into his shoulder. "Shinichi," He pulled his son back to look at his crying face. "I need you to tell me what's wrong." he demanded. Shinichi nodded, whipping away his tears as his sniffled.

"O-okay…" He hesitated before speaking. "One bigger boy took Teddy and wouldn't give him back and he took something sharp from out of his pocket and it looked like very sharp scissors and snipped Teddy's head off!" he wailed once more as he dug his head into his father's neck. Yusaku felt anger rise in him as he pursed his lips together before he pulled Shinichi away from him with a forced smile as to not make the child afraid.

"Shinichi, I heard mommy was in the kitchen making some cookies, want to help her?" he asked sweetly. The little boy nodded enthusiastically, running off to where his mother was. Yusaku stood up with an angry scowl on his face. Oh, he was going to have a talk with this bully and make him buy Shinichi a new bear with the only money he had, even if he had none, he would still have to buy a bear. No matter what.


	3. Hot Summers Day

**Hiya! I have no idea where this came from. All I know is that I was thinking about something entirely different, nothing even about what I should write for this, but my fingers. They wrote for me…. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Hot Summers Day**

Yusaku stood in his kitchen getting something to drink because it was a hot summer's day and the air conditioner is broken, so the guy to repair it won't be here till the end of the week. Yippee. Fun for him. The absolute worst part of the house being an oven was that his wife was being a cranky mean woman and his son Shinichi was being her apprentice by throwing tantrums which was way out of line for the six-year-old, but nevertheless, Yusaku got a bad headache one way or another.

"Daddy!" Shinichi whined as he came into the kitchen then slumped down to the floor hoping to find that it was very cool down there instead of the blistering heat while standing. Yusaku put his glass of cold lemonade down on the counter to look at Shinichi with his eyebrow raised.

"Shinichi," He started. "You know the floor hasn't been clean for a while because your mother is too busy being a wi-beautiful woman!" He quickly added the last part when he saw a flash of Yukiko's hair down the wall. Shinichi mumbled something incoherent because at the moment, his face was occupied with kitchen floor. "Shinichi, get up before someone accidently steps on you." Shinichi raised his head to look at his father with a pouting expression.

"But the floor!" he whined. "It's so cold!"

* * *

**~Ten Minutes Later~**

Yukiko walked into the kitchen only to stop abruptly. Lying down on the floor with their faces smashed against it was her husband and only son. Yusaku turned his head to look at Shinichi slightly, but only enough for the younger boy to hear him.

"Shinichi, you were right, the floor is cold." Shinichi only mumbled in responds, too lazy to move his head slightly to look at his father. Not wanting to be there for another second, Yukiko slowly walked out of the room, her eyes always on her son and husband.


	4. Lock My Lips and Feed it to a Pig!

**Hiya! I actually really like this chapter, It kinda makes me think, 'like father, like son.' Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Lock My Lips and Feed it to a Pig!**

"Can you take Shin-chan to the park today? He hasn't been out of his room for five weeks; I'm starting to get worried because a five-year-old shouldn't be doing that. He might turn into a hermit." Yukiko asked her husband as she rummaged through the fridge. Yusaku looked up at his wife wanting to get out of this because he didn't want to go to the park. It was smelly there.

"Oh, Shinichi's fine." he assured her. Yukiko stopped in her rummaging to glare at Yusaku.

"You're taking Shin-chan to the park."

"I'm taking Shinichi to the park."

* * *

**~Park~**

Shinichi looked around the park standing next to his father who had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Yusaku nodded his head at Shinichi to go on and play but Shinichi just stared up at him with a blank look.

"I don't like it here. It's too smelly." he commented making Yusaku sigh in relief.

"Thank god, I agree. Okay, how about we go get some ice-cream and go to the bookstore afterwards if you don't tell your mother." He gave Shinichi a stern glare, the five-year-old nodding instantly in excitement.

"Lock my lips and feed it to a pig!" he cheered, making hand motions to go along with it. Yusaku smiled as they both turned around and made their way to the ice-cream shop.

"That's my Shinichi." he said as he ruffled his hair up only to have the young boy try and swat it away from him.


	5. No Holmes at the Beach

**Hiya! I hope you like this chapter! I kinda felt like making them go to California… so that is where they are! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**No Holmes at the Beach**

"Why are we at the beach?" a ten-year-old Shinichi asked his dad. He crossed his arms over his chest with a firm pout. He just wanted to stay in the hotel room and read a book, but no. He was dragged out to the beach with his parents being forced to where orange swim trunks and T-shirt. Yusaku looked down at his son and sighed. It wasn't his fault they were at the beach. On the contrary, his wife had said they came to California to have fun, not stuck in a hotel room reading Sherlock Holmes in Shinichi's case.

"Ask your mother." Was all Yusaku said as he sat down on a fold out chair he had brought with him. Shinichi scanned the beach but saw no sign of his mother, making him sigh in frustration. He looked at Yusaku with a slight scowl/pout.

"She disappeared into the world of moms." he said gruffly. Yusaku raised his eyebrow up at his son as he leaned back in the fold out chair.

"Well, that's not my problem." Yusaku said as he watched Shinichi stomp off somewhere unknown muttering under his breath about not being able to bring 'A Study in Scarlet' with him. Yusaku just rolled his eyes as he relaxed with the knowledge of his wife at a nail salon not so far from here.


	6. Hermit Alert

**Hiya! Don't know what to say so… um… read this chapter? Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight **

**Hermit Alert**

"Bye!" Yusaku waved good-bye as his wife left for the airport for some 'girl time' as she liked to put it. Eight-year-old Shinichi stood beside his father with a bored look on his face as he watch the car with his mother in it leave, leaving him and his father alone.

"We're not going to the zoo, amusement park, aquarium, and pool like mom wanted us to, are we?" Shinichi asked his father knowingly without looking up at him.

"Nope!" Yusaku answered, smiling as he still waved at the disappearing car. "That's my boy, already knowing what we are not going to do!" And with that, the two went inside to read books in their huge library and become a hermit until Yukiko decides to come home… whenever that was.


	7. Nightmare's Comfort

**Hiya! Yay! A somewhat heartwarming chapter! I guess… Happy 4****th**** of July! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Nightmare's Comfort**

Shinichi opened the door to his parents' bedroom knowing that his father was the only one in there as his mother was on a business trip somewhere in England.

He had turned seven a week ago declaring he was now a big boy-like he did every year on his birthday. But at that moment, he didn't seem so at all.

He stepped into the dark room, his bare feet cold on the hard wood floors as he trying to find the bed his father was asleep in with the help of the moonlight. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he sniffled, finally finding the bed and attentively walked over to it, soft hiccups sometimes escaping his lips.

"Daddy…" Shinichi hiccupped as he nudged his father awake. Yusaku turned around in his bed and looked at Shinichi through bleary eyes.

"Yes Shinichi?" he croaked, sleep very thick in his voice. Shinichi tried to rub away the tears from his eyes, but they kept coming, making him cry harder in frustration.

"Daddy I had a nightmare…" he muttered as his father's eyes finally adjusted to the dark and saw his son bawling his eyes out. His heart went out to him as he sat up in bed, picking Shinichi up and pulling him into a hug. Shinichi's skinny arms wrapped around his neck as he buried his head in the crook of his neck, crying harder as he shook in his father's arms. Yusaku rubbed soothing circles on his back as he tried to shush the crying child. When Shinichi was calmer, he pulled back to look at his eyes which still had tears streaming from them, but not as much as before.

"What's wrong Shinichi?" he asked in a soft soothing voice as Shinichi tried again in vain to wipe away the tears.

"I-I had a ni-nigh-night-mare…" he sniffled. Yusaku's eyes softened considerably as he pulled Shinichi in for another hug, rubbing calming circles into his back as the boy continued to talk. "Y-you and mo-mommy were sh-shot a-and no matter w-what, I cou-couldn't wake you-you and mommy up!" he cried in distress as he started to cry harder. Yusaku felt his own eyes sting with tears as his heart went out for the boy as he hugged him tighter to reassure him.

"Shinichi?" he asked softly as the boy nodded into his shoulder in responds. "Me and mommy will never leave you, you hear?" he said in a serious yet calming voice. Shinichi nodded as he pulled back, Yusaku gave him a soft smile, happy at seeing his son's tears dry up. "Wanna sleep with daddy tonight?" he asked, Shinichi nodding instantly as they both layed down in the big bed, Yusaku hugging his son close to his chest protectively.

"Love you daddy…" Shinichi mumbled sleepily, making Yusaku smile.

"Love you Shinichi."


	8. Ruin Shinichi's First Day

**Hiya! I don't know what I just wrote… Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Ruin Shinichi's First Day of Middle School**

"So Shinichi…" Yusaku started as he saw his son walk through the front door with a sour look on his face. "how was the first day of middle school?" he asked. He couldn't help but smile as his son glared at him with a scowl.

"It. Was. Horrible." Shinichi growled as he dropped his bag off at the front door and slipped off his shoes, running up the stairs to the library to read Sherlock Holmes for the thousandth time to get his mind off of the day.

Yusaku smiled even wider as he leaned against the wall just as his wife appeared looking all professional. Yukiko also sported the same smile as her husband as she met his grinning eyes.

"Did mission 'Ruin Shinichi's First Day of Middle School' succeed?" Yusaku asked her. Yukiko nodded, her grin becoming wider if possible.

"Oh yes. I even figured stuff out about Shinichi from his friends." Yukiko commented in a sly voice. "You can now tell the real teacher that tomorrow is the first day of school." And with that, his wife passed him to go upstairs and change her clothing. Yusaku nodded to himself, pleased with their little plan as he dug out his cellphone and dialed Shinichi's real teacher's number.

"Oh, yes, Ms. Wilson I would like to inform…"


	9. The Daddy Lesson

**Hiya! All I did was look at a picture of something resembling a frog my friend wrote and I suddenly came up with this. Good thing it was above my laptop! This chapter would've been harder to find inspiration for! Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**The Daddy Lesson**

"This is a frog Shinichi." Yusaku said, holding up a frog that croaked before he sat it back down. The little toddler looked up in wonderment and Yusaku went on. "This is a snake. No touchy!" he yelled as the toddler tried to reach out and touch the poisonous reptile. Yusaku put the snake back into the water, making sure that the snake slithered down the creak and didn't mess with them before he turned back to look at his son.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Shinichi clapped happily as he giggled. "You daddy!" He pointed at Yusaku with a little chubby finger as his smile brightened, making Yusaku chuckle along with him.

"Yes, I am daddy, and you are Shinichi!" Shinichi giggled as he was suddenly picked up and Yusaku began to tickle his stomach.


	10. Tootsie Pop Incident

**Hiya! I suddenly had a craving for a tootsie pop and decided to dedicate this chapter to that wonderful commercial. You will always be my favorite commercial dear tootsie pop, no matter what. *sheds a tear* Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Tootsie Pop Incident **

"Daddy," Shinichi asked tugging on the hem of his father's white shirt. Yusaku looked down at him questioningly. Shinichi held up a tootsie pop at him with wide curious eyes. "How many licks does it take to get the center of a tootsie pop?" he asked innocently. Yusaku grinned as he took the lollipop, much to Shinichi's displeasure.

"Well let's find out!" he said as he started to lick it. "One!" lick. "Two!" lick. "Three!" _Crunch._

"_MOMMY!"_


	11. Jail Bail

**Hiya! I decided to bail Shinichi out of jail! But just he waits when he gets home he is in a world of pain. Please leave a review and favorite! Farewell and Enjoy!**

**-Let there be midnight**

* * *

**Jail Bail**

Yusaku walked into the police station with a look that told people he was going to kill someone very soon. And when he meant someone, he meant his own son. When he meant soon, he meant now.

Walking up to the front desk, Yusaku didn't even need to say anything as the young man seemed to know who he needed as he grabbed his keys and led him to a jail cell. Inside the cell was his sixteen-year-old son and his friend Heiji, Yusaku's best friend's son. Both were smiling until Shinichi's eyes found Yusaku, that was when it disappeared into the look of slight fear.

Good. Feel the fear Shinichi. Feel the fear because when you see your mother you will faint from it! This is only a warm up! FEEL THE FEAR.

"Shinichi," Yusaku greeted coldly, grabbing his son's arm harshly as dragged him out of the police station towards his car. "Please tell me why you two decided to steal a tractor and destroy an elderly convention when they were handing out cranberry juice causing the white clothing they were wearing to get stained, which _caused an all-out elderly fight _because they just so happened to be _half blind _and _half deaf_?" Yusaku asked once they got into the car.

"Heiji and I got bored." he replied in a tone that read terror. Yusaku turned to him, turning on his car.

"Did I ever tell you," he paused for effect. "that I'm proud of you?" Yusaku's frown turned into a smile, making Shinichi sigh in relief. "But, I would worry when we get home. Your mother was about to burn down the house, kill the mayor, _and _torture anyone and everyone she saw then kill you slowly and painfully in the most horrible way she could think of." he warned with a serious look. Shinichi turned deathly pale as he gulped. "But just remember, I'm proud of you son." With that, he drove away from the police station much to Shinichi's horror.


End file.
